


Tik Tok Challenge - Coco

by misslucyfierce



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Tik Tok Challenge - Coco

“Aye, mami - roll a blunt.” Coco patted your leg between Call of Duty rounds. “The stuff is in the kitchen.” 

You groaned and grabbed your phone - skipping the whine and protest and heading to the kitchen to roll the blunt. 

The shadows danced across the walls - twilight streaking the sky outside. The soft light from a single living room light was enough to roll a blunt as you sank into the couch. As you licked and folded the cigar leaf, the table was illuminated blue with a text from your homegirl. “Oh, hell.” You whispered as you read the message and watched the video of your best friend surprising her man naked in the living room. Giggles escaped your lips as you watched it again - her man’s stunned face as he stared at her frame. Your girls had you laughing from their reactions to the video - each encouraging the other to shoot their shot next. 

You ran the lighter down the blunt - sealing the seam and testing it’s pull. You had a strong desire to remove your clothes and you didn’t know if it was the expensive weed, quarantine, or your friend’s antics, but you stripped down - leaving a pile of clothes in the floor as you lit the blunt and inhaled for strength. 

You snapped a picture of your clothes and sent it to the group with a winky face emoji. They were your biggest hype men and would help you gather courage before you made your grand entrance. This was unlike you and they knew it - a risk driven by a high and late night adventure.

“Ma! You good?” Coco’s voice boomed from the bedroom. His voice sounding closer and your heart raced at the thought of discovery before the reveal. 

The shadows hid your apprehension as you padded back down the hall - leaving a smoke trail in your wake. 

The door was slightly ajar - you could hear Coco on the mic with his friends. They were in the middle of a match. “Are they shooting at us? Fuck! EZ, revive me! Aye, Angel - get me in the truck!” Coco’s voice was urgent and you could hear the buttons on the controller click at lighting speed. You felt your heartbeat in your ears as you took a deep inhale of the blunt and pushed the door open. 

“Here you go.” You held out the smoking blunt to Coco, your hand on your curved hip. His eyes stayed focused on the ambush on the screen. “If you don’t take it, I am going to smoke it all.” You inhaled again - blowing a tunnel of smoke in his direction. His eyes had yet to leave the screen and you were beginning to think you would get nothing spectacular. 

“Coco. Here!” You raised your voice as you thrust the blunt in his face. “Jesus Christ! What the fuck are you ---... Woah, chula.” You felt a flush creep over your skin as Coco drank you in one gaze at a time. He inhaled sharply - a sly smile breaking over his face as his eyes clouded with lust. 

“Fuck ma, what are you doing? Is this for me?” Coco slid the headset off as he closed the gap between you. “You’re so beautiful.” His fingers danced over you - each touch electrifying your skin. You sighed as his fingers teased your pink nipples - their reaction betraying your true feelings as a moan slipped passed your lips. 

Your mind was hazy - the weed, the exhilaration of being naked, and the teasing Coco was doing to you had your heart pounding and your core wet and waiting for more.   
“Get on the bed.” Coco’s voice was choked as he inhaled again, watching you with an intense gaze. You slid back against the pillows - legs spread as you watched him smoke the blunt, drinking you in. Your head fell back at the erotic thought to touch yourself and as you slipped a finger into your heat, your heard the beeps of the xbox turning off and the weight of Coco on the bed.


End file.
